Zhadapha LeTimeLord's Completely Original Adventures of Love and Life
by T. S. Idiot
Summary: Zhadapha, the most un-Mary-Sue of all the OCs, discovers she is a half-blood more special than any of the others, and is sent on the most original and not at all over-dramatic adventure ever conceived. (warning: extreme cringe)


**Please enjoy this super original and super well written fic that I definitely worked really hard on and put a lot of thought into!**

Zhadapha stretched, arching her back into the beams of the morning sun as her eyelids fluttered open, her golden orbs glancing around her room to take in its morning glow.

She flung her long, slender legs over the side of her bed and strode over to her dresser, slipping off her pink pyjama bottoms and matching top, and pulling on an airy blouse and skinny jeans in their place. She swept her long, auburn hair into a loose high ponytail.

Then she strapped her Katana to her back and stuck her nunchucks into the waistband of her pants. She, of course, would not actually need to use these things. Today was just another typical day at Goode high school. The last day of school, to be exact. But something in the back of her mind was telling her that these accessories were necessary today. And plus, she would be lying if she said she didn't look insanely bad ass and sexy.

To finish off the look, Zhadapha lined her almond shaped orbs with a thick eye liner pencil and quickly flicked on some mascara. The make up helped. It helped her blend in. It helped her pretend she was just like the rest of them. But she knew she wasn't. She was special. For some reason...

She left her room feeling refreshed and ready for the beautiful, warm, sunny, gorgeous day. A day where nothing could go wrong.

Until she remembered that her mother was home. And drunk again.

"Zhadapha, you slut!" Her mother cried, flinging a beer bottle at her, which she dodged easily in slow motion. "You're such a disgrace! Your father would be so ashamed of you!"

"WELL MAYBE IF I KNEW WHO MY FATHER WAS THEN I WOULDN'T BE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT!" she cried, unsheathing her bronze katana, the only thing she had of her father, and stabbing her mother through the chest 18 times.

Her mother shrieked, clawing at the sword as her skin began to burn away into golden dust of sadness and nothingness.

Zhadapha cried in surprise of what she had done. She yanked her sword from her mother's chest, accidentally twisting when she did, and caught what was left of her in her arms as she was melting away into the golden sand.

"Zadhaha," her mother whispered, stretching her hand out slowly to caress her daughter's face, her drunken haze replaced by sadness. "You're so special." Her mother continued to melt away into silvery metal dust. "More special than you know…" A single tear trickled down her cheek, her chin, her neck, and into her disintegrating cleavage. "You can't let them take you."

And then she was gone. Nothing remained but a pile of pearlescent eggshell sand, the same bio-luminescent colour as Zhadapha's glowing sapphire eyes. The same eyes she got from her father.

Zhadapha wiped a single tear from her cheek and stood from her mother's glittering copper remains. "I will avenge you," she whispered. She sheathed her katana on her back, turned away from the corpse of her previously drunken mother, and sprinted towards the window, flinging herself through the glass and landing on the other side, three stories down, in a ninja crouch with her arms flung straight behind her. She stood, adjusting her blouse, flicking her hair off her shoulder, and started walking to school.

OoOoOoO

Zhadapha flung open her locker, tossing her nunchucks into the bottom of the small metal closet, but chose to leave her sword strapped to her back. And grabbed her 11 gold throwing knives she kept as magnets in her locker just in case. No one could see any of her weapons anyway. She didn't know why. She just knew it was because they were special, like her.

She just had to get through this one day. The last day of school. Then it would be summer and she could go and find her father like she had always planned.

She knew he was out there waiting for her.

She finally found the will to scoop up her chemistry books, turning to head towards her class when she ran into a tall boy with beautiful green orbs and black hair. It was her lab partner, Percy Jackson. The only boy she will ever love. The boy she knows will never love her back. She could only stay silent, stay friends, stay tortured by her unrequited love.

His emerald orbs flashed to the katana strapped to her back, as though he could actually see it. But that's impossible. No one can see her sword. She's carried it out in public before and no one ever even looked at it.

"Hey Zhadapha," said the raven-haired boy. "Are you feeling ok? You seem a little shaken up." Zhadapha blinked. She hadn't been aware until now, but her hands were staking. Her brow was covered in a thick sheen of sweat. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Zhadapha shook her head. "I'm fine. Just nervous for the chemistry exam, I guess."

Percy nodded, but didn't seem very convinced. "You should meet me after school," he said, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. "We should talk."

Zhadapha just nodded, not really listening anymore. Percy obviously saw this, because he shook her, grabbing her attention again. "Hey," he muttered, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. This is the most intimate touch she would ever receive from him. "Promise you'll meet me after school? At the Starbucks across the street. We need to talk."

Finally she nodded. She had waited 17 years to find her father. She could wait another few hours. Plus, how could she turn down a date (platonic or not) with Percy fricken Jackson?

She tried her best to get through her chemistry exam as quick as possible, but each time she looked at the page, the letters shifted around as they always did.

Soon everyone else was finished their exam, Percy included, and she was the last one in the classroom as she always was for any test.

Her teacher, Mr Claw, came up behind her. "Zhadapha, do you need help with any of the remaining questions?"

Zhadapha stared down at her test, blank except for her drawings of Percy's gorgeous smaragdine orbs, knowing that with only 15 minutes left, her teacher's help wouldn't make any difference. She couldn't even finish the first question, which was, of course, her name. Curses! Why did her mother give a disleksic girl such a long yet beautifully poetic name?

The older man placed a cold and clammy hand on her shoulder, squeezing just a little too tightly. "You can't let them take you," he whispered. She remembered someone telling her this earlier today, but she couldn't remember who it was. Oh, that's right. It was her mother. Her dead, disintegrated, murdered mother. Zhadapha did nothing. She just shivered, trying her best to pretend this weirdness wasn't happening. "You may be one of them, but you are also one of us." She stood abruptly, suddenly not feeling in control of her body. She grabbed her books, leaving her blank exam on the desk and rushed out the door. "You can't resist it forever!" Mr Claw cried as she ran out the door, gently closing it behind her, as to not disturb the students in the other classes. It was an exam day, after all. Just because she was afraid does not mean she was impolite. Her deceased mother raised her better than that.

She rushed to her locker, dumping her books into the bottom and grabbing whatever possessions she could fit in her backpack, too rattled to care about the rest. She made sure to tuck her nunchucks into her belt before she slammed the locker door (again, delicately. Locker doors were very loud and people were writing tests!)

She shouldered her bag and ran out of the school and across the street to meet Percy at Starbucks for her platonic date.

 **Hope you all enjoyed my super original fic. Please review!**


End file.
